<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solace in The Stars by CrescentDreamz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486699">Solace in The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDreamz/pseuds/CrescentDreamz'>CrescentDreamz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDreamz/pseuds/CrescentDreamz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everythings going to change, No longer a normal life for any One. The world a ticking clock. ( Kara and Clark aren't from Kypton. Summary will be fixed as time goes on along with Tags. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lillian Luthor/Lionel Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. White Walls & Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Guys! Hope you all enjoy this Version of Supercorp! This is a first SuperCorp story that we’re hoping to do Justice. English may be our first language but it certainly ain’t the best.  We will be fixing the Tags and Summary. We just want to get a feel by throwing this first chapter out there. Enjoy, We would love to have feedback! This is only the Beginning. Hopefully.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XoxoxoxoX</p><p>Chapter 1: White Walls &amp; Rain</p><p>XoxoxoxoX</p><p> </p><p>Thump. Thump. Thump. A branch knocks against the metal bars set before a window as the rain and wind whistles fast outside. A small hand resting against the window all too far away from the bars that allowed the tears from the sky, only two inches, but it was still too far for Kara to reach where she desired. Kara had grown up within these white walls. A room she had remembered all too well, fourteen steps across and sixteen steps up. A padded twin mattress in the far right corner, the bathroom, and shower hidden beneath the floor waiting to be called with just a push of a button. The room is basically empty, except the scattered books spread across the floor. It wasn’t always like this. At least that's what she was told.</p><p>Clark had been there since she was a baby. He had named her Kara after his favorite toy, a red and blue car. The people in white robes who fed them and gave them their daily shots didn’t bother to name her. So he did. He told her about the outside, at least what he could remember being only 5-years-old before he was sent here. His parents were one of the white robes. Scientists Clark called them. He had mentioned his parents died in a lab experiment and he was sent to a home where there were lots of kids. One day a guy in a suit picked him up and took him to the white-walled prison that has become his home.</p><p>He told Kara stories about the nice white robe lady, Alura who would sneak him candy, which Kara heard was the best thing in the world. Clark promised that she would get a candy bar one day, and Kara was holding on to that promise. Alura would tell Clark about the world outside or she would read him stories, all of which were always accompanied by a goodnight kiss and a hug. She was something Clark had been longing for since the day he had arrived, and she was everything Kara hoped to have. A mother.</p><p>One day the white robes had given Clark his shot. He could swear he had heard all his bones crack. It certainly felt that way too. Alura had walked in on Clark screaming in agony huddled into a ball trying to ease the pain. A shot that was supposed to save lives doing that to a child made Alura snap.</p><p>The next day she had grabbed Clark and made a rush for the exit, hiding him when necessary. Alura almost got Clark out but he said she had a bad stomach ache and one of the other white robes caught them just as they reached the exit. But it wasn't just a stomach ache, Clark knew that. Alura had always let him touch her stomach when Kara had moved around a lot. The day Alura disappeared was the day Kara had shown up. Though he couldn’t see her, he had heard her cries. Clark didn't get the chance to meet her till she was walking but when he did, he made sure to care for her the way Alura had for him. When he had the chance.</p><p>The white robes only allowed them to leave the room at a certain time to learn or play in a padded room with a jungle gym that they have long outgrown. Meals were delivered three times a day as well as the red vile that was administered into their arm. The red vile always made them cringe, never knowing if the shot would hurt more than usual, but for thirteen years Clark and Kara were used to it. Pain.</p><p> </p><p>Today was no different: Eat breakfast, Learning with her teacher Dr. Maxwell, and back to her room for her daily dose of pain. The white robes left 30 minutes ago leaving Kara's body feeling like magma was coursing her bloodstream. Kara’s head was throbbing now, and she couldn't shake the numbness in her legs, which prickled at her skin.</p><p>She runs a hand through her honey-colored locks. Clarke no doubt feeling it all as well. The coolness of the window now pressed against her forehead, eyes shut imagining what it would be like to have a shower under the softly clouded sky. To just be free. What a dream. It’s all she did here, dreaming as if she was in one of the stories Clarke had shared. It lessened the pain of the dreaded crimson juice that was forced into their veins.</p><p>The white padded doors slide open, the loud mechanical noise screeching along with it. Kara winced at it slightly before turning to the door to see Non, a not so nice white robe. His dark chocolate eyes burned her sky blue ones as he glares at her.</p><p>“Come on I ain't got all day,” Non said motioning her out the room</p><p>Kara bounced out of the room quickly her gold locks bouncing against her shoulders, skipping down the hall towards her and Clarkes meet up spot: The jungle gym. She ignored her legs as they shocked her with each skip. She and Non burst through a set of white mechanical doors, closing behind them as they entered. Kara books it for the top of the jungle gym, easily swinging herself on the monkey bars as she waited for Clarke. Non swiftly turns back around and looks up to the camera above the door, it opens up instantly and he exits just as fast, doors slamming shut.</p><p>Clarke strides in shortly after, coming from the same door Kara had entered, the only door. The once 5-year-old boy who was scrawny is now an 18-year-old boy who was well-built. The dark-haired boy stood in front of Kara smiling brightly as his blue eyes shine right in her own. Kara. She was the best part of all this, as bad as it was, he was glad he had her to be with him through all of it. They were family. Despite everything they suffered, Kara's smile was as bright as the first day he met her. Clarke could see her young babyface reflecting on her teenage face, smiling at him as if he made the world turn.</p><p>“Hey Kar” He greets her swinging up on the monkey bars with one hand and pulling her in a side hug and a brotherly kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Kara sighed into his arms leaning her head against the warmth of his shoulder which was easing her headache. She lets out a soft but warm hello. Kara then pulls away, ruffling Clark’s hair in the process causing the young boy to grumble. She smiles brightly at his reaction. She knew he spent all his time trying to style it. But this playful antics is what made their day.</p><p>“At Least it wasn’t that bad today, right? Could’ve been worse.” Kara says softly laughing. That little action makes Clark’s heartache, this life was all Kara had known.</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad” He agrees firmly trying to mask the half-lie. Every day was bad. Kara just never experienced good. Not yet.</p><p>“What's the story today?” Kara asks giddily. This was always her favorite part. Clark’s stories.</p><p>Clark smiles “Well this one is about a girl and her best friend who save the world”</p><p>“I love this story already,” Kara says having not heard it before but her words holding nothing but the truth.</p><p>Clarke jumps into his theatrics, which captivated Kara to her core. He was always good at this. Acting everything out, every laugh, every voice, every movement. He even had sound effects which some of them would make Kara laugh.</p><p>Just as the story finishes both of them suddenly touch their head softly, as a sudden relief washes over them. The pain they both were once feeling now gone. Their smiles are reaching their full potential now. It was always like this, the pain constant till all of a sudden it's just gone. That was their normal.</p><p>Before either of them could say anything about it a completely different set of white doors creak open loudly. They never noticed those doors before, they always assumed it was just a wall. Upon opening up looking past the three figures that were just entering, Clarke could see an elevator straight ahead and a set of stairs. Was that place always there? A male white robe enters along with two males in suits, one on either side. Kara and Clark have never seen these people before.</p><p>The suits were sporting matched buzzed haircuts and shades blocking their eyes. The only difference was their hair color, one being red and the other auburn. The white robe had short dark hair and light brown eyes, he sported a stubble which was speckled with white. The white robe looked sympathetically at Kara them, the shock was written on his face before turning to the person to his right.</p><p>“These are the testing subjects?” a fire in his voice as the white robe practically growled at the suits.</p><p>“Yes Dr.Danvers, we were told that you said every and anything till everything was cured,” The auburn says with way too much enthusiasm</p><p>“I didn’t say kill children” The white robe who was apparently Dr.Danvers shouts</p><p>“We didn’t these two were the only ones,” the red-haired said his voice a lot deeper than his partners.</p><p>“I didn’t say ‘children’ to begin with!” He roars “Do you know what that does to us? Do you know what they would do with us if they found out?”</p><p>“But sir it worked,” The auburn says with pride</p><p>Dr.Danvers looks incredulously at them, “Oh my god, you stole children from their parents, for all I know, you tortured them and you're happy about this Tommy? Do you have any morales?” the anger was dripping in his voice as he talked directly to the auburn-haired guy. The suits didn't even flinch.</p><p>“Sir we-”</p><p>Dr.Danvers interrupts “Where are there parents David?” Now facing the redhead.</p><p>“Well, they are orphans so-”</p><p>“You killed their parents?” Dr.Danvers’ voice wavered.</p><p>The suits laughed “Their parents got themselves killed for sticking their noses where it didn't belong.” David says.</p><p>“It wasn’t an accident?” Clark asks out loud finally letting himself speak causing every head in the room to turn to him.</p><p>“What was that subject?” Tommy asks a smirk on his face</p><p>Clark jumps off the monkey bars that Kara and he were still sitting upon. Kara quickly follows standing beside her brother for support. Clark steps closer to Tommy stopping an arm’s length away.</p><p>“I asked if you were the reason my parents died” Clark’s fists clenched.</p><p>“Yes, and your precious Alura. But don’t worry I kept her daughter alive for you. I know how much you adored her.” With those words Kara’s jaw falls to the floor, quickly putting two and two together.</p><p>“Alura?” Kara asks Clark softly. The once angry Clark turns, his face softening once his eyes meet Kara’s</p><p>“I was gonna tell you, I just didn’t want you to hurt as I did.” Clark reaches out instinctively trying to comfort Kara only for her to pull away.</p><p>“So you not telling me she was my mom was better? The whole time all I did was think the worst of the people who made me. Did they give me up? I was supposed to be normal and be outside of here but I'm here because of you? ” Kara’s voice was like venom to Clark. She was never angry and yet here she was, striking him down.</p><p>Before Clark could speak David speaks up “Alright enough with all these dramatics, let's get going shall we Dr.Danvers?”</p><p>Tommy and David spin Dr.Danvers around heading towards the direction they had come. Both the suits put a hand on the doctors’ shoulders encouraging to keep on. They make it a few feet in front of the door before the doctor stops making both the suits shove harder causing the white coat to stumble forward losing his balance slightly. David jerks forward trying to steady Dr. Danvers’s hand trying to catch the doctor only for it to be twisted and pulled dislocating the suit’s shoulder in progress. Dr.Danvers then punches David square in the jaw causing the agent to have a dazed look before grabbing David's gun that was hoisted on his waist and pushing him down against the other suits feet.</p><p>Backing up the white robe quickly takes aim at Tommy, the only armed guy in the room. Clark and Kara backed up instinctively, though the gun was nowhere near their lines of sight. David lets out a groan.</p><p>“Look I know your upset,” Tommy starts one of his hands searching for his gun before Dr.Danvers pulls the trigger. The bullet is lodged in between Tommy’s eyes causing him to slam on the floor with a thud. David makes a go for Tommy’s gun before the doctor shoots his leg. Making him scream in agony. Dr.Danvers picks up David by the collar of his shirt kicking the gun that managed to escape the holster and land on the floor.</p><p>“Open the door” The doctor demands pointing to the camera.</p><p>David looks at the camera and the doors slide open. Pulling David to his feet Dr.Danvers turns towards Kara and Clark. His face looked cold but his eyes were soft but held a fire. Kara thought it was a weird mixture but she didn’t feel threatened under his gaze.</p><p>“We are leaving, You guys never belonged here.”</p><p>David looks at him wide-eyed “No you can’t let them out.”</p><p>“The hell I can’t” Dr.Danvers grip tightening slightly</p><p>“No you don’t understand, this facility was built to keep them in here as a precaution.”</p><p>“They are kids, you said the medicine worked.”</p><p>“It did but this place has an air system, which releases an airborne virus made especially for them which counteracts the side effects. We don’t know what they are capable of. The monkeys they-” A gunshot rings and David falls to the floor beside his partner, both of their blood quickly pooling together.</p><p>“Enough of his bullshit lets get you guys out of here” Dr.Danvers puts on the safety on the pistol before slipping it in a pocket of his own.</p><p>Kara looks down at the dead bodies before looking up at Clark her eyes asking if they should follow. But she knew they had no choice. This may be there only chance. Clark takes her hand pulling Kara out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Let’s see the world Kar, What do you say?” Clark asks with a smile on his face. This was the day he had wished for. Not these exact events but the escape. Kara almost completely forgives him for everything for a second. Almost.</p><p>Kara squeezes his hand “Yes please.”</p><p>The three of them bolt through the doors. It closed behind them just as quickly as they opened. They immediately enter another hallway but the once white halls are now grey. There were four doors in the hallway two on either side and an elevator straight ahead, besides that were stairs that had a fire escape sign on it. The doctor headed for the room on the right side the one closest to the elevator. Upon entering a sign to the right of the handle signals it was a Lab.</p><p>The doctor heads straight for the five tanks of Hydrogen in the back of the lab. Quickly twisting the handle releasing the gas, covering his nose and mouth as he did so. Clark and Kara took that as a cue and did the same. He makes a rush towards the exit pushing the kids in front of him. He stops at the door before messing with the camera and rewiring it before shutting the door behind him. Finally gasping for a breath of fresh air.</p><p>“Down the stairs, don’t stop,” He says trying to catch his breath “once you hit the bottom floor you should be in a parking garage. Go to my car and just wait.” He pulls out his car keys handing it to Clark.</p><p>They run on ahead following the Doctors’ every order. The same doctor that killed two people. Two people that killed their parents but people nonetheless. Yet they trusted him because he was the only one that had helped. Besides Alura that is.</p><p>Clark and Kara’s lungs were on fire by the 7th flight down. Not too long after that, they reached the door to the parking garage door. Opening the door almost instantaneously their lungs were refilled with air. Breathing normally. They had newfound energy. They look around the parking garage taking in the sight of vehicles. Kara has never seen anything so fascinating. It was like a bigger version of Clark’s toy car.</p><p>Clark fumbles for the keys dropping it on the floor causing a car alarm to go off in the distance. Their ears practically bleeding from the loud noise. So loud he could barely hear Kara yell at him to turn it off. He does so relieved rushing over them.</p><p>“Well that was, quite the reminder” Clark gives a sheepish grin</p><p>“That was horrible music, I hope it is a lot better than what you told me.”</p><p>“I promise it is”</p><p>They head off towards the car that had caused the deafening sound. As they reach the grey SUV they both enter the backseat. Their breaths are heavy in the silence. The air felt heavier now. It wasn’t until Clark heard a sniffle did the silence between them break.</p><p>He puts a hand on Kara’s shoulder causing her to look at him. She then pulls him in a hug as her body trembles hard. Clark’s arms wrap around her holding her as tight as he can. Kara cried harder allowing herself to completely fall apart in his arms.</p><p>“I should have told you, I’m sorry” Clark rubs the back of her head trying to soothe her.</p><p>She shakes her head “You were r-r-right” she says hyperventilating slightly “It hurts more knowing I’m part of her. I didn’t get to feel her love”</p><p>Clarks tears quickly swell up “You did, I witnessed it. I saw her eyes light up with every kick you gave, it was like a gift each time. Even though it was painful she said it was just you saying you loved her back. She would read to me...us and she would rub her stomach each time to make sure you were included. You felt her love, Kara. Every ounce she gave practically oozes out of you. The way she loved doesn’t just fade. It carries on with us.”</p><p>Those words broke Kara, there was no stopping the waterfalls that were falling out her eyes. Clark wasn’t planning on stopping it. She was finally given the chance to not only know who her mother is but mourn her. He just held her. He doesn’t know how long he held her but by the time Dr. Danvers came the front of Clark’s shirt was tear stricken. But he still didn’t let go.</p><p>He didn’t even let go even as they left the parking garage. Kara kept her arms around him till she looked up out the window which allowed her to see the moving world outside as the rain still pours down. Kara wishes she could just reach out and touch the rain.</p><p>All of a sudden the windows roll down and Kara releases Clark quickly before turning to her own window sticking her hand out touching the rain. The water danced across her palm. The wind made her hand cold along with the raindrops.</p><p>“Wow” Kara breathed out in awe.</p><p>Clark clears his throat “Thank you, Dr. Danvers, for rolling down the windows” His hand also coated with water.</p><p>The doctor looked at the kids in the rearview mirror. He hadn’t done that. But gives a nod anyway. Brushing it off till they reached their destination.</p><p>“Put on your seat belts please”</p><p>Clark reaches for the seat belt pulling it and clicking it in the lock. Kara follows suit but as she is pulling it the strap breaks completely off. Her eyes wide face was stricken with fear.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, it just broke. I didn’t mean to Dr.Danvers. I don’t know-” She gets interrupted mid-rant</p><p>“Don’t worry, it's okay, I won’t hurt you. I don’t know what they did to you guys in there but I would like to know. I will protect you guys. I’ll help you. It’s okay, okay? Just relax, let's just get to where we need to be okay?” He gives them a soft look, they just nod in response.</p><p>The ride was filled with loud noises. At least to the two people in the back it was. The world seemed a lot louder than Clark remembered. But just as beautiful. The buildings were tall, and the trees… Clark wondered if it was always that green. Everything seemed so..detailed. The further they drove, there were more trees and fewer buildings. Then there were no buildings, just a whole bunch of land stretching far and wide. The noise had died down a lot. Since there weren't many things in the vast nothing. Just green beauty.</p><p>Clarke faces Kara “Is it everything you dreamed it would be?”</p><p>“I could never dream of something this amazing, Your stories did it no justice” her eyes holding the dreamy stare that she had reserved for the outside.</p><p>Clark feigned a hurt look “I remember you specifically loving my stories”</p><p>Kara just stuck her tongue out playfully. The car came up to a small town which was a lot different from the industrial city that they had come from. The car followed along the street, dozens of shops passing their view before the car ends up on a dirt road which brings a white house in view to the right and to the left was another white house with a red barn.</p><p>The car pulls into the house to the right. A blonde lady runs out accompanied by a brunette girl that looked around the same age as Kara, worry spread across their face. Jeremiah parks the car hopping out of it closing his door swiftly before opening Kara’s since she was directly seated behind.</p><p>“Honey I heard about the accident in the lab, I’m so glad you’re o-” The blonde stops and looks on as Kara hops out of the car, a questioning look on her face. The blonde takes in the look of the husband. Jeremiah’s hair was disheveled and sweat already slightly dripping from his forehead in the summer heat, his white coat slightly grey from ash. The blonde then shifts her gaze towards Kara whose outfit was weird for such a young girl white khakis and a matching long sleeve turtleneck. It almost seemed a bit silly considering how hot it is but no sweat daring to fall from the young girl’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Clark chooses this moment to reach for his door handle, swinging his door open and off the hinges. Clark looked at the car door in his hands with wide eyes as everyone turned in his direction after hearing a loud snap.</p><p>“What the fuck?” The brunette exclaimed</p><p>“Alex, Language” The blonde lady who must’ve been her mother glared at her daughter, who in return gave her mom an incredulous look.</p><p>“He is holding a car door with one hand and you are worried about my language?” Clark moves the door behind his back trying to obscure their vision of it, not doing much.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to, It just broke so easily.” A sheepish smile on his face</p><p>“An almost two hundred pound door?” Alex questions an eyebrow raised and arms against her chest.</p><p>Jeremiah clears his throat “I have a lot to explain, well I guess we all do” ” He looks at Kara and Clark. It was not an easy story to tell. They were now all sat at the dining table, except Alex who stood on top of the stairs</p><p>Jeremiah told his story first. Clark and Kara found out that the doctor had gone through a lot of trouble for them. When they were exiting the lab he fixed the wiring in the camera to spark when the alarms would signal. The alarm had gone off surprisingly fast, he had barely reached the security level when the fire had burst through the stairwell. Scorching down like dragon breath, the heat of the blast burnt the tips of his robe. Upon entering the hallway to the security room he saw some guards and hid in a closet until the rest of the security went to the restricted floor to inspect what was left. When the security left he went straight for the computers to delete all footage from that day. From the computers, he hacked the database destroying any evidence of Kara and Clark.</p><p>Jeremiah did mention having to kill the two guys who he said would’ve been all too willing to keep his mouth shut too. None of them doubted that. After hearing what the doctor had done Clark didn’t hold back any details about the last thirteen years. Even telling Kara’s side. Eliza, Jeremiah’s wife, was holding onto every detail. Even holding both of their hands trying to provide comfort. Kara wondered if this is what a mother’s touch was, taking away all burden with just a small squeeze of her hand. If Kara wasn’t so scared to break the woman she probably would’ve squeezed back.</p><p>Alex was now off to the side in the doorway listening to their story. Having all that attention on Clark, he felt like he existed… he was finally seen for the first time since he was five. For that, he finally felt like he mattered and that was something he hadn’t truly felt in awhile.</p><p>“Well you guys aren’t going back, they will stay here Jeremiah. We will work on controlling whatever it is they did to them” Eliza says already making up her mind.</p><p>Jeremiah shakes his head no immediately “We can’t Eliza if the corporation found out-”</p><p>“Your research is what got them here in the first place. Besides you blew up the whole floor of the lab, they will think they are dead. We will just say we adopted.”</p><p>“Two kids? It would seem awfully suspicious”</p><p>She throws her hands up in defeat “Then what do we do?”</p><p>“Well the Kents always wanted a kid, Sure Clark is older now but maybe they will let him work around the house in exchange for a room? Then you would only need to adopt one while they are both just a walk away so they aren’t separated.” Alex says gesturing out the front doors window and towards the big red barn that sat next to a white house</p><p>She shrugged as everyone looked at her “Or not, I don’t care but you guys always told me to always find a solution to the problems I cause” She heads for the stairs to go to her bedroom “Would seem a bit unfair if you didn’t do so dad” she finished as she stomped her way to her room.</p><p>Jeremiah looks at Eliza perplexed “Yes Alex, It would seem a bit unfair” Eliza says smirking at her husband.</p><p>A few weeks passed and Clark and Kara eventually had their powers under wraps. Clark was faster at controlling his powers, though Kara wasn’t jealous, she was just so happy to be free.<br/>
Their super strength took awhile to get used to. It wasn’t until Alex had brought home Gertrude, a dog, that Kara had finally worked up the courage to pet the labrador. It took everything in her to not squeeze it but she had managed.</p><p>Everything was going great. Clark even started making friends. Till one morning Kara ran through the field in the back of the Danvers home trying to find the ball she threw too hard for Gertrude. Her freaking out caused Clark to rush towards her tracking her heartbeat only to find out he too was gifted with speed after leaving a Clark sized hole through a thick wooden tree. Now when they did run they would almost have to run as if they were in slow motion.<br/>
.<br/>
A month before Kara was going to start school Clark had moved in with the Kents when every known power had been completely managed. Johnathan and Martha Kent had agreed with taking in Clark with no hesitation. Within the same week of moving in the Kents had found out about Clark.</p><p>Johnathan had passed his room to find him hovering above his bed. Jeremiah had run to his neighbor’s front door late at night after receiving a call from Johnathan who had sounded shaken. Which entailed Jeremiah to go over to tell him what happened. Still, after all of it, Johnathan never treated Clark differently. Instead, he spent more time with him. It wasn’t long till Clark considered them his family.</p><p>Flying was a new thing and Jeremiah realized that super hearing, speed, and strength were not the only powers they had. Finding out Clark could fly managed to remind Jeremiah of the first day he met the kids and the windows in the SUV had rolled down. Nothing like that happened since so he brushed it off as a fluke.</p><p>Before school was to start Jeremiah and Eliza decided it was best to keep Kara as close to Alex so the older girl could keep an eye on the younger. They managed to talk the teachers into keeping Kara in the same classes as Alex.</p><p>A week into school Alex had helped Kara as much as she could trying to help her with her social cues and slang. All of which made Karas’s head hurt, the fact that she could hear everyone in the whole school didn’t help. Kara didn’t have to try so hard in school, with her speed reading school was a breeze. Plus Science and Math was something well-integrated into their life at the ‘compound’ which was a term Eliza had come up with during their therapy sessions with her. It had helped the alienated kids cope through everything,</p><p>But Kara’s fun times at school were short-lived. Alex, who was once the all too eager girl, didn't want to hang with Kara at lunch anymore. Alex had told her that she spent all her time with Kara and that she should at least have lunch by herself. That had hurt Kara but she accepted it, she felt like she took a lot from Alex: her room, her parents, her home and now her school.</p><p>But lunches alone made Kara a target, the once off-limits girl now free of her bodyguard. It was a free-for-all and the students of Midvale High were desperate to knock her down since she never fought back. People didn’t quite get Kara’s quirks, they hadn’t realized everything she was experiencing everything for the first time. Alex told Kara if she hadn’t eaten the orange like an apple people wouldn’t have noticed her, but how was she supposed to know apples didn’t come in orange?</p><p>Kara found herself outside the library for lunch since Alex had asked for space. Her homework sprawled against the grass and her toes wiggling against it as she writes in a notebook that's placed in her lap. This was her daily ritual just enjoying the sun and grass, something people take for granted Kara noticed. No one quite appreciated nature like Clark and Kara.</p><p>No one never really bothered to come to the library, usually eating lunch at the cafeteria. Though there were always some people who would wander in front of the library, they never paid Kara any mind. So when Kara hears the grass crunch loudly in front of her, keeping her eyes in her notebook, hoping that if she doesn’t look her peer in the eye they would leave her alone. She dreaded the days they would pick on her and calling her a freak followed by them stealing her lunch. She wrote in her notebook as slow as she could but still to others it looked as if she was in a rush.</p><p>“Ahem, May I?” The clearing of the throat causes Kara to freeze for a moment. She takes a deep breath before looking up and into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Kara doesn’t think she will see anything quite so captivating.</p><p>Kara squirms under the intense gaze “I’m sorry but I don’t have my lunch today” It wasn’t really a lie, someone had already taken her lunch this morning.</p><p>“Oh? I’m sorry, maybe I can share some of mine with you? You just- Well I just- I’m Lena” She said sitting down, firmly sticking a hand out</p><p>Kara takes her hand “I’m Kara” she said as she applied a bit of pressure to Lenas hand</p><p>“I know” Lena pulls out her lunch bag setting it between both of them, pulling out a chocolate candy bar “You want some?”</p><p>Kara looks at the bar in her hand in wonder “What’s that?”</p><p>“You never had a candy bar before?” Lena asked curiosity lacing her voice. Kara looked at her with the brightest eyes quickly shaking her head no, Lena almost thought it would’ve cracked if Kara moved it any faster.</p><p>“Never but I always wanted to try” Bright blue eyes shining with longing at the bar as Lena opens it.</p><p>“You’re gonna love it,” Lena says a genuine smile plastered along her face break a piece off for Kara and handing it to her.</p><p>Their hands brush together for a moment and Lena can feel Kara’s warm skin against her hand for a moment. Kara firmly takes the chocolate in between her fingers quickly pulling it to her lips. The chocolate caresses her tongue smoothly engulfing it in sweetness. Kara let out a groan of pleasure. Turning towards Lena, Kara surges forward and encases her with a hug. The hug startles Lena, the girl keeping her hands to her sides, one hand gripping the chocolate a bit too tightly breaking some pieces in the package.</p><p>“Thank you, that was the best gift someone could have given me,” Kara whispers sincerely, her breath tickling Lena’s ear lightly. Lena lets her free hand come up and awkwardly pat Karas back.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it a gift but, you’re welcome,” Lena says causing Kara to pull away and to look Lena in the eyes.</p><p>“I think we are gonna be great friends Lena,” Kara says with excitement in her voice</p><p>“I think so too Kara”. Lena tries to hold back a smile but instead ends up reflecting a smile just as bright as Karas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet the Luthors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait guys. Hope you enjoy it. A lot of the Sciencey stuff was found on google, pretty much made up… *Shrug* Tried my best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light blue sky lay hidden in clouds of a pinkish-grey on a cold autumn morning. For the few trees that were planted on small patches of grass next to the sidewalk, the leaves had all become an assorted color of orange and red. The wind would blow softly causing leaves to lay strewn across the concrete path which leads to the tallest glass building in National City: Luthor corp.</p>
<p>The biggest day of Lionel's Luthor’s life lies in the hand of a small-town doctor, who was running late. Lionel couldn’t blame him, Jeremiah had a 1-year-old at home and they were working on this project for the last 5 years running on no sleep as is, a child in the mix did not help. If anyone knew the struggles of being a parent, it was Lionel. His 8-year-old son Lex who had grown out of waking up at night has moved on to torturing the kids at his school. The weekly teacher conference was wearing Lionel and Lillian thin, but even after all the hassle, Lex was their world.</p>
<p>Jeremiah comes rushing in the glass office clothes wrinkled, white coat inside out and an artfully messy bed head. Lionel took note of the dark bags that lay under Jeremiah's eyes no doubt from the 1-year-old firecracker: Alex. Lionel had met the small child when Eliza had brought her by, the little auburn-haired girl would not sit still, screaming on the top of her lungs until she had an empty petri dish in her hand. The little shake of excitement Alex gave each time tugged at Lionel’s heartstrings so much that, Lionel and Lillian tried for baby number two. They were fortunate enough to get pregnant that month, eight months ago.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I’m late, Alex just-” Jeremiah took in his audience that was dressed in well-tailored suits, faces  and gives a cordial nod “Right, Anyway shall we?” All six of the leading scientists from Leviathan Industries sat at the table that could change the world of medicine as they knew it.</p>
<p>“Please, Dr.Danvers,”  Lionel said a sympathetic look on his face, he gestures for Jeremiah to get started.</p>
<p>Jeremiah looks at the rectangle table that held six of the most brilliant scientists he has ever encountered. Each scientist has a specific trait specifically designed for what they needed (Put the scientists shit that they need here). Jeremiah and Lionel had put in enough work in figuring out everything they just needed the people to put it into place. This meeting today was the determining factor if all their work for the past few years was for nothing.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming today and giving L-Corp a chance to change everything we know about, well everything.” Confused looks danced across the scientist’s faces. “What if I told you that we could cure every disease known to man. From the common cold to cancer and maybe even mental health.”</p>
<p>“I would have to say that you absolutely sound as insane as you look,” Vivian Sinclair says a small smirk on her face as the rest of the table laughs except for Lionel.</p>
<p>For the first time since entering, Jeremiah looks at himself in one of the reflecting glass walls and adjusts his coat the correct way. He tries to smooth out this hair but to no avail.</p>
<p>“Right, well-” He clears his throat “These past few years L-Corp has dedicated most of its time and resources in Nanotechnology and we need you to take it a step further.” </p>
<p>Lionel took this moment to press a button on his chair that makes walls of glass turn frosty so no one can see in or out. With another click of the middle of the table has a small hatch that opens up. A platform rises up to reveal a glowing liquid. No color really emits out of it, and it moves like waves in the bottle.</p>
<p>“Seven years ago I came to Lionel Luthor with a dream. If you do not know I have my doctorate in radiology more specifically in photon therapy, and in being in such a field I have worked with many bright minds. Having the chance to learn from them had led to so many discoveries and yet so many questions, one of which stuck in my head. ‘Can we do more?’” glancing around the room Jeremiah could tell they were getting bored and getting bored fast.</p>
<p>“I came to Mr. Luthor who as you know is the best when it comes to Advanced Technology and Biomedical-” </p>
<p>“And Aerospace Engineering but who is keeping track?” Lionel interrupts a smug smile on his face as he looks pointedly at Vivian Sinclair in remark to her early lash out at the tired doctor.</p>
<p>Jeremiah smiles slightly but quickly wipes it off his face after a side-eye from Vivian herself.</p>
<p>“Right well, I managed to get a personal meeting with him.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of which he simply pretended to be someone who already had a meeting with me.” Lionel quirked an eyebrow</p>
<p>Jeremiah continued ignoring him “Which I simply brought up the fact that we use Radiation to kill cancer, but what if we could use it to cure everything by letting it destroy everything bad in our body. To which he replied that if it were possible he would’ve done it already and that the radiation just causes decay beyond repair to all cells. I then told him that he didn’t take into account that maybe while also destroying he should repair it at the same time so while everything may decay we could make a constant reaction to where healthy cells can keep producing. ”</p>
<p>“And you can do that with radiation?” Justin Arias asked a fellow prospect of Leviathan.</p>
<p>“No that’s where I come in hand.” Lionel responds “You see with radiation it decays no matter what so we have to slow down and or stop radiation by heat with over a billion kelvin. For legal reasons, I won’t discuss how we managed to reach such temperatures, in doing so it caused it to become a superfluid. So we had to give it a chemical potential so it could bond with the photons. With photons, we managed to slow it down at below-freezing temperatures which allowed us to isolate it. The mixture of the superfluid and the photon beam when applying immense pressure allowed us to create a thick viscosity that you see here. With the photons in the mix with the radiation, it replenished decaying radiation cells with new healthy radiation cells constantly.”</p>
<p>“This is the first-ever liquid light?” Vivian questions in awe, she quickly snaps out of it “Well if you did everything you wished for then why do you need us?”</p>
<p>“You see we haven’t, We haven’t tested if it actually works, following Lionel’s wife going vegan we aren’t allowed to test on animals anymore. So we wanted to partner up with you guys and let you guys take charge of the testing and development.” The counsel of Levithan’s eyes brightens up like a kid in a candy store.</p>
<p>“Well, what have you tested out?” Vivian questions.</p>
<p>“Well it practically rewrites DNA itself, constantly changing, it will have to be more stabilized before testing on animals. When testing it with the common flu though, it completely wiped out all the bacteria and practically reinvented it into healthy ones. Not only that but when putting it in a simple one-meter energetic field it creates so much energy within that, we could have huge technological advances within the next ten years” Excitement oozes from Jeremiah's voice.</p>
<p>“What's our stake looking like?” Patrick Edge asks ignoring the glare of Vivian who looked peeved at his all too eager question</p>
<p>Lionel stands up causing every eye in the room to turn towards him “We will have the majority ownership, obviously, but we are willing to give you guys equal recognition if all goes according to plan and a 20% royalty” Lionel holds up the Joint Venture Agreement his lawyer handed him the day before “Over the past few centuries, mankind has faced many obstacles and in a world full of risks, I do believe it's time to take some. So what do you say? ” He sets the agreement down on the table in front of Veronica.</p>
<p>At that moment Lionel’s phone goes off, the caller ID illuminates Midvale Academy. Dammit, Lex.</p>
<p>“I do have to go, I hope we will be in touch,” Lionel says quickly, Vivian stands to her feet sticking out her hand, Lionel gives her hand a quick but firm shake.</p>
<p>“We will, Once again I’m sorry the old guy couldn’t make it, you know how he gets when it’s close to the holidays”</p>
<p>Lionel gives a small smile “Of course no problem at all, Dr.Danvers will wrap up everything here if you guys have more questions. I really should get going” Lionel looked to everyone then looked to Dr. Danvers and gave him a nod as he headed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xoxoxoxoxo</p>
<p>Lionel sat across from a man a woman standing beside the desk as they both looked at Lionel.</p>
<p>“ A student claims to have seen him… “ The woman spoke softly, worried within her eyes.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor but..” The older man spoke. “ I have a list of..” He was cut off.</p>
<p>“My son, Is not capable of doing such a thing. “ He looks between the two of them. “ there must be something else you're missing. I will talk to him though. “</p>
<p>“Mr. Luthor, I don't think you're quite understanding. “ The man at the desk Lent forward. “ He injured the class pet. Which well... Has to, unfortunately, be put down. This cannot go just go away. “</p>
<p>“I will take him to see the family doctor and go from there. Although you, yourselves are unsure if he actually did it only going under what a student told you. One who could have possibly dropped the animal themselves and blamed another.” Lionel looks between the two quickly speaking again as one of them goes to speak. “ I will be pulling my son out of this school. “ He said standing up. “Now for reasons I know you both understand if we could keep this between us, I assure you if need be my son will get the proper help and I will continue with my generous donations. Thank you. “ </p>
<p>Watching Lionel walkout, Lex stood up following beside him as Lionel put his hand on his shoulder as they headed out of the school building. Lionel nodded his head to a man in a black suit as he held the door open, lex getting in first Lionel after him. Lionel had turned his head looking down to his son, as the driver got in and started to drive. </p>
<p>“What did you do Lex? Is it true? “ Lionel stared down at his son who had his head turned towards the car window.</p>
<p>“No father, or at least I didn't mean to” Lex’s voice seemed far as he looked out the window</p>
<p>“Look at me when you are speaking to me, young man.” Lionels voiced roared.</p>
<p>Lex turns to face him, his eyes seemed cold “I didn’t mean to do it.”</p>
<p>“What exactly?”</p>
<p>“It’s just, she said I had to put him back and once I had him he was already mine, I couldn’t let him be anyone else's.” There was a short pause “So I hid him in my bag and he kept biting my papers so I put my books back in my bag so he could learn his lesson”</p>
<p>Lionel’s face of anger changed quickly to a look of repulsion “You could’ve killed it, you practically did, it has to be put down. What the hell were you thinking”  his voice was dripping with disdain.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want him alive anymore, he upset me,” Lex said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.</p>
<p>There was something in Lex’s eyes that seemed distant to Lionel. He couldn’t be. But Lionel as a scientist knew that with all the evidence there was no other way to interpret it. His son was a psychopath.</p>
<p>xoxoxoxoxox</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lex has conduct disorder with callous and unemotional traits, I wouldn’t call him a psychopath that carries too much stigma and determinism.” Dr. Eliza Danvers clarifies “He is still your Lex”</p>
<p>Lionel and Lillian had been so worried about Lex they managed to get him an appointment for the next day, it was now two weeks later and Eliza was verifying their very fear. Lillian’s hands were cradling her baby bump, trying to soften her cries with the soothing movement.</p>
<p>“What can we do?” Lionel questions his voice was shaky, his hands ask equally trembling as he places a hand on his wives back</p>
<p>Eliza pulled out three pamphlets “Well I’ll start with putting him in one of the residential homes and we can give mood stabilizers to help improve his emotional dysregulation.”</p>
<p>“We can’t just send him off, he will think we are abandoning him for this baby”</p>
<p>“We have some social groups for him, almost like a group therapy” Eliza hands one more pamphlet.</p>
<p>Lionel’s phone rings, the called ID revealing Jeremiah’s name. He answers before quickly excusing himself from Eliza’s office and entering a supply closet nearby.</p>
<p>“Tell me good news Danvers, your wife hasn’t been the best at that” Lionel tried to joke.</p>
<p>Jeremiah gives a light chuckle “Well then I’m happy to tell you that testing has just started, Within one hour of testing the subject showed stability and significant improvement.” a pause “They did not last long, it was a start though, I believe they can stabilize it within the month, though that would be a cakewalk versus everything else the ensues after. We do have to cure everything one by one that is.”</p>
<p>“That’s good” Lionel replied, his voice lacking its usual pompous tone</p>
<p>“Mind me asking what’s wrong?” Jeremiah asked hesitantly, Lionel didn’t like talking feelings but after five years working day in day out the little town doctor broke down Lionel’s walls.</p>
<p>Lionel opened his mouth to speak before closing it, he pressed his eyes closed “It’s just Lex, he’s...we need this to work Jeremiah, I can’t… Whatever it takes Dr.Danvers, I won’t allow my son to succumb to such darkness” Lionel’s voice was demanding yet his tone held a certain softness as if it would break any moment.</p>
<p>“Whatever it takes Lionel” Jeremiah repeated. They sat in silence for a moment Jeremiah listening to Lionel’s uneven breath before he took the silence as his cue to hang up.</p>
<p>Lionel lets the phone slip from his hand before he slams his fist against the door, leaning his head against it.</p>
<p>Xoxoxoxoxoxo</p>
<p>Lionel and Lillian sat in the back of the car after getting in Lillian had her hand over her stomach as she shook her head.</p>
<p>“It’s for the best until it's safe for him to be around the baby. Dr. Danvers feels it could help. It’s just military school” Lionel spoke to his wife as his hand moved over hers.</p>
<p>“I know, He just... “ Lillian took a deep breath and just shook her head.  </p>
<p>“We have our little girl to worry about as well. He cannot be around her when she’s born.” He shifts a bit in his seat to get comfortable. “ It will all be okay. “</p>
<p>Lillian shakes her head, a tear escaping her eye, “It feels like we are giving up. If it feels that way to me just imagine what he would think...”</p>
<p>“What are you suggesting giving up our baby till he is okay?” Lionel said sarcastically before catching the look in his wife’s eye and shaking his head no furiously.</p>
<p>“Just think about it Lionel, a few years of her life that she won’t remember-”</p>
<p>“But I will, and we will be missing out on everything”</p>
<p>Lillian sympathetically lays a hand on his shoulder “Lex would never forgive us if we keep her over him, he wouldn’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Lillian, You cannot be serious. “ He looked at her incredulously.</p>
<p>“He’s our son... “ She stared back at him. “ Who needs our help. No one needs to know this, We will not turn our back on him. “ She… will go live with your sister in Ireland, I’m sure she will understand. Lex.. he needs to come first.“ </p>
<p>“Lillian... “ Lionel just looked at her, his face filled with contempt.</p>
<p>Lionel’s phone buzzes indicating a text. Jeremiah. Opening it he reads the message three times. We’ve got this, Don’t you worry.</p>
<p>Xxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>“Lex are you done packing?” Lionel asks not glancing up from his phone. His sister was going to land within the hour and he was supposed to have Lex dropped off at an all-boys military school fifteen minutes ago.</p>
<p>“Yes, I don’t understand why I have to go. I didn’t even get to meet Lena.” Lex complained stuffing his suitcase. </p>
<p>Lex had chosen the name for the baby, Lillian and Lionel decided that Lex might build a connection if he had a say. He seemed excited enough to be given such responsibility for an 8-year-old. Lionel was just glad it wasn’t something foolish, like peanut, which had taken days to talk his son out of.</p>
<p>Lionel sighs “Lex, it’s only for six months just to see if you like it.”</p>
<p>“Still.” Lex lugged his suitcase towards his father who picked it up with ease as they headed to the car.</p>
<p>Lillian was 2 weeks past her due date, the little girl in her uterus was stubborn and definitely running on her own time. Of course the longer the better, though the longer the baby stayed in the more Lionel tried to avoid Lillian. She was a ticking bomb, ready to cry or run you over at any moment. There was no in-between. He was just glad his sister Kieran was almost here so she could deal with it all. He was always amazed at how Kieran and Lillian clicked so much that it was like he was never in the room. He was hoping that after these two years it would be the same, his wife was driving him insane.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes into the car ride it abruptly stops. Lionel exits with his son in tow. He turns to face him pulling out the pills Eliza had given him and put it in his suitcase. They make it to the front of the school at the entrance where there were a few adults with clipboards. Stopping a few feet away from them he turns and faces Lex.</p>
<p>“Remember one pill a day in the morning, with breakfast. Do not forget, I told your advisor as well, just in case.” Lionel bent down and fixes Lex’s collar that was sticking out under his sweater</p>
<p>“I know father” Lex replies his eyes rolling.</p>
<p>Lionel kisses his forehead “I love you, make me proud in there okay? Your family will be waiting for you at home. Gotta be the best for your sister right?”</p>
<p>Lex nods “Right.”</p>
<p>“Okay buddy, go on. I love you” Lionel repeats</p>
<p>“I love you too father” Lex smiles, though Lionel notices it doesn’t reach his eyes.</p>
<p>Lionel watches Lex enter the doors. He gives Lex five minutes to see if he changes his mind before he decides to go back to the car and head to the airport.</p>
<p>2 Hours Later</p>
<p>“You have to push ma’am she is ready”</p>
<p>Lillian clutches the arms of the hospital bed “No! My husband said he will be here with his sister, this baby is gonna have to wait do you hear me?” Lillian points a finger at her stomach “You better wait for your father or so help me when you get out-”</p>
<p>Lionel bursts through the hospital room “We’re here” Lionel is clearly out of breath</p>
<p>Kieran’s jet black locks come into Lillian’s view “How goes the battle. Your husband was doing me fuckin nuts in- OH MY GOD” Kieran shrieks as she takes in the view in front of her, her Irish accent dripping from her mouth. She turns around and almost runs out the door before Lionel puts a hand on her shoulder</p>
<p>“Oh no she wanted you here too.” Lionel grabs his sister by the shoulder and pulls her along with him to be by his wife’s side.</p>
<p>Lionel takes her hand while Kieran takes a cloth that lays above Lillian’s head “You know dear, you didn’t have to get pregnant to see me again, you could’ve always come to visit me in Ireland.” She wipes her sister-in-law’s forehead.</p>
<p>Lillian sends her a pointed glare “Yes well you know how I dread flying, so what other way to get you here then to push a watermelon out of my vagina”</p>
<p>Lionel rubs the back of his wife’s hand “Sweetie language”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck off.” Lillian and Kieran say at the same time.</p>
<p>Lillian lets out a loud roar as her contraction hits “I think your daughter is ready to meet the world, take a deep breath and give me a big push okay?” The ob-gyn scooted his chair closer.</p>
<p>4 Months Later</p>
<p>Lillian and Lionel had convinced Kieran to stay, though after naming their child Lena Kieran Luthor, the aunt felt all too inclined. The past two months were filled with sleepless nights and dirty diapers. So many diapers.</p>
<p>“You sure you guys wanna give her up?” Kieran asks holding her niece and gazing into her emerald eyes. Green eyes were definitely a Luthor trait but to have such emerald looking eyes was only a Kieran thing which now, her niece had shared in common with her. Lionel and Lillian stood behind her as Kieran was sat on a lazy boy.</p>
<p>It wasn’t an easy decision but the minute Lionel saw Lena he knew that he would do anything to protect her. Even if that meant doing the one thing he told his wife he wouldn’t do. But after receiving a call that his son is on the verge of getting expelled after starting a fire he didn’t know what else to do. So he did what he could: Give her up.</p>
<p>“No” Lionel replied, “but it's what must be done till I know she can be safe.”</p>
<p>The little bundle cooed causing all three adults to stare in wonder at how such a small thing could have them wrapped around her fingers by doing nothing.</p>
<p>“It’s not forever,” Lillian said her voice was heavy, she had the hardest time dealing with it all. A mother basically losing both children, one of which she just had and didn’t want to part from.</p>
<p>Lionel wraps one arm around his wife and puts a hand on Kieran’s shoulder “No, of course, it’s just for now. We will have her back before she knows it.”</p>
<p>Kieran looked up at her brother “You guys will seem like such bad parents to everyone. What will Lex think?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care what everyone else thinks. As for Lex, He won’t think much about it, just that his parents are just busy and Lena would benefit from a stable home and who is better than his aunt Kier.”</p>
<p>“This seems a bit much, separating them on the hopes your little project might work” Kieran remarks.</p>
<p>“It will work. It has to. It isn’t safe for her if he is capable of doing that to a hamster because he was upset, imagine a baby who has no control over anything they do.” Lionel’s face was hard</p>
<p>Kieran shook the bad thoughts from her mind “Her parents are just too busy with work but you know us Irish, we take in our own in need” she mimicked the line that Lillian had taught her.</p>
<p>“We see her often but Irish tradition, the first girl gets raised in Ireland for her beginning years,” Lionel said practicing the lie that to anyone unfamiliar with Irish culture wouldn’t catch onto.</p>
<p>“We’re really doing it,” Lillian said.</p>
<p>Lionel nods “Yeah” His heart breaks looking at Lena who gives him a wide toothless smile</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I got her. WE got her.” Kieran says trying to reassure everyone including herself.</p>
<p>xoxoxooxox</p>
<p>10 Years Later</p>
<p>“Come on Lex, Your sister should be here any minute now,” Lionel shouts up the grand stairs of the mansion. He looked at his holographic watch checking the time. Kieran said they were pulling up in 5 minutes and he was counting down the seconds. Lillian stood in front of him in her dark green dress facing her husband straightening his black tie to his matching dark green suit.</p>
<p>Lex’s shoes could be heard throughout the house and the 18-year-old boy runs to the front door of the house. The mood stabilizers Levithan provided seven years ago seemed to be working. It had taken three of the ten years for it to get approved by the FDA. When it finally did it took four years trying to get Lex the right dosage which they were thankful because they were down to their last school: Midvale high. It took another three years of waiting because Kieran insisted she wanted to make sure Lena would be okay. The Luthors took no risk when it came to their family.</p>
<p>The wait was longer than they anticipated but they were just happy the day was here that their family was complete. Lionel and Lillian visited Lena every chance they could but Lex never had the chance, somehow their clashing schedules never seemed to allow it. This was his first time officially meeting his sister, no phone in between them.</p>
<p>To say Lionel and Lillian were nervous was an understatement. Something about this situation kind of terrified them. Sure Lex was the model citizen now, but could his sister being there change something? They sure hoped not. Upon seeing Lex descend down the stairs with a smile on his face all worries disappeared.</p>
<p>Lillian let out a breath she didn’t realize she held “Someone’s excited to meet their sister” Lex took his place beside his father.</p>
<p>“Of course I am, mother. It’s the first time I finally get to meet her. I can’t believe it took so long.” Lex replied not looking up at his mom as he started tucking his dark green button-down shirt.</p>
<p>Lionel smiled and patted his sons back “Me too son, but we are working less and you are eighteen now, it seems about time now that you are an adult. I know you are responsible enough to help me take care of this family.”</p>
<p>Lex gave his father a bright grin “Of course father, there is nothing more important than family”</p>
<p>The Luthor mansions doorbell sounds throughout the house causing Lex to jolt forward and hastily open the front door. Lillian and Lionel send each other a quick glance smiling at each other before turning their attention back to the front doors.</p>
<p>There stood Kieran and Lena who looked remarkably similar, though Kieran was significantly older by twenty-four years. Kieran wore light blue jeans and a purple sweater. Lena had a green t-shirt and torn jeans. They both enter the house settling a suitcase and a duffle by the front door as it closes.</p>
<p>Lionel took in the view of his daughter before looking at his sister who sent him a devilish grin. Lex quickly pulled Lena into a hug which caught the girl off guard. She sends a glance to her aunt who gives a stiff nod and Lena hugs him back causing everyone watching to smile.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I know you barely know me but I waited forever for you” he gave a laugh.</p>
<p>“I waited a long time to be here,” Lena said as she looked around the mansion. This caused the smiles on the adult’s faces to falter.</p>
<p>Lillian was next quickly regaining her composure “I’m happy you are home now! You’ve gotten so much taller than the last time I saw you”</p>
<p>“Well that was two years ago,” Lena remarked her Irish accent was strong.</p>
<p>What used to be every other month visits for the first five years of Lena’s life, had dropped significantly. By the time Lena was 8-years-old they stopped visiting her completely, they couldn’t bear the heartbreak anymore, it was easier for her parents to promise her ‘next month’ than a goodbye. She understood why she couldn’t be home till now but she couldn’t comprehend why her parents didn’t want to see her even if it hurt, she wanted them even though it did. To say she was bitter about it was an understatement.</p>
<p>Lionel cleared his throat but it was Kieran who said  “Lena, don’t.”</p>
<p>“I’m tired, can I rest?” her reply was quick and sharp</p>
<p>Lillian responded, “Of course sweetie, I’ll-”</p>
<p>Lex spoke up first ”I can show her to her room mom” Lionel smiles, he hadn’t seen Lex so happy before.</p>
<p>“That would be great.” Lionel replies for his wife</p>
<p>“Come on Lena,” Lex says dragging Lena up the stairs “I heard you are great at chess, maybe after you nap we could play.  You know I’m undefeated? How awesome would it be to have my sister beat me?”</p>
<p>The parents watched on as their children disappeared up the stairs and down the hall to the right. Everything is going good so far and Lex seemed to adore Lena as much as they did. Kieran puts her arms around Lionel and Lillian’s shoulders as they watched the hall the children disappeared through not long ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lillian turned to her and engulfed her in a hug “I could never thank you enough.” the tears were already flowing down Lillian’s face. Kieran wrapped both her arms around Lillian.</p>
<p>Lionel blinked hard to stop his own tears “Yes, you did great. I mean besides that outfit. What is that look? Did we not give you enough money for pants without holes?”</p>
<p>Kieran let out a laugh as she releases Lillian “I thought that would get you knickers in a twist. It’s what she insists on wearing, I am all for it.” there was a slight pause “She is a great kiddo.”</p>
<p>Lionel puts a hand on her shoulder “We could never thank you enough” Kieran taps his lower back in appreciation of his slight appraisal.</p>
<p>“So I guess my job here is done. I have to go back to the old shamrock country. Though I hope you both don't mind, I told her i'd visit often,” Kieran’s voice was slow but it held a strong sadness</p>
<p>“Of course, you are family. You can stay as long as you want.” Lillian wiped her tears with the palms of her hand.</p>
<p>Lionel smiles “We could never get rid of you that easy. We had the guest house made for you.” he reaches in his pockets to look for the key only to find it empty “I must’ve -” Kieran let out a whistle causing Lionel to look up and at the house key, his sister was holding.</p>
<p>“Good thing I found this spare in your pocket eh?” She lifts the duffle she had brought and places it in Lionel’s arms and the key on top of it.</p>
<p>“Do put that away brother, Shall we Lillian? I’ve a throat on me” Kieran takes Lillian by the hand as they make their way to the formal living room that had the drinking cart they were all too familiar with.</p>
<p>“Say do you think I could pull off one of those jeans?” the Irish women questions as they enter the archway</p>
<p>Lillian lets out a bellied laugh “I do believe so, shall we pick some up for the both of us tomorrow? Maybe even one for Lionel” </p>
<p>This snaps Lionel from his stunned state “You ladies better not” he yells out. A fit of giggles was heard in the other room as Lionel begrudgingly took the duffle bag to the guest house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xoxoxoxoxox</p>
<p>3 years later (Almost)</p>
<p>The past few years with ‘new’ family was definitely a learning curve though she was happy she had her aunt around. Everything was so picture-perfect all the time. What used to be pajamas around the tv eating dinner was now 5-course meals and of course no pajamas. The no pajamas part had actually become a rule because one of Kieran’s onesies had a little too much ‘fur’ and after everyone almost choking to death from a hairball in their soup. Kieran had been a bit reluctant but ultimately gave in.</p>
<p>It was the last day of middle school and Lena had just finished passing out buttons that had “Lena for Freshman Class President’ to all the 8th graders who entered the gymnasium.  She hadn’t willingly run for class president, but being a Luthor apparently it was a requirement to be the best you could. .So here she was waiting along with her fellow running mate Alex Danvers. Lena turns to take a look at Alex as students who had just finished voting left. Alex was giving Lena a confident smirk to which Lena rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>For the past 3 months, there was nothing but competition between the two. Alex started it all posting pictures all around the school with what looked to be incriminating photos of Lena ‘cheating’ which really was just her trying to help her classmate with their schoolwork. To which Lena retaliated with changing Alex’s name to Alan in all the rosters. It escalated pretty quickly and soon Alex dying Lena’s hair blonde by tampering with her shampoo in her gym locker. The one thing that had caused them to stop their squabble just a week ago was when Alex had the last straw when Lena had switched her body wash for green dye while Alex was in P.E. After being called hulk for three days Alex had finally called a truce.</p>
<p>The last of the voters’ walkout causing Alex and Lena to walk in a place their votes on the computer. Out of respect they each vote for each other. They close out the computer and pull out their phone logging into the school site as they wait for the results. They sit on the closest bench to the exit.</p>
<p>Lena refreshes the screen. Nothing. She looks to Alex who sits impatiently as she continuously presses the refresh button. Lena giggles at the sight.</p>
<p>“What Luthor” Alex grumbles as she continues</p>
<p>“Patience isn’t your forte,  huh Alan”</p>
<p>“I guess not, Goldilocks” She quips</p>
<p>This makes Lena bite her lip to hold back a laugh. She enjoyed what time she had with Alex, she was the only one who didn’t treat her like a Luthor, well her and Lena’s best friend Sam. While everyone pretended to like Lena and did their best to make her happy, Alex could care less and it made Lena feel normal.</p>
<p>Looking back down she refreshes the page once more before the results pop up. Alex Danvers. Though it wasn’t a shock as she smiles at the results. She knew that being a Luthor everyone would automatically vote for her, and she didn’t even want to be president in the first place. <br/>Lex never lets me down. She takes a look at Alex who was sporting the biggest smile.</p>
<p>Alex jumps up with a shout “YES!”</p>
<p>“Congratulations, you deserve it,” Lena says genuinely sticking her hand out for a handshake.</p>
<p>Alex takes her hand in acceptance “Thank you Luthor, I don’t think I could have asked for a better opponent.”</p>
<p>Lena smirks  “No I don’t think you could have. Though you should see to it that they spell your name right. I do not get this ‘Alex’ that they keep mistaking you for. Well, see you in highschool” Alex’s mouth drops open, staring dumbly at Lena.</p>
<p>Lena took this moment to head out the exit “Bye Alan” hearing a faint ‘It’s Alex’ as she left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xoxoxoxox</p>
<p>4 Months Later </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena had officially came back from her summer vacation which had lasted a month longer than her peers. She made her way towards the library, her face sporting a fake smile as she passed by a few students in the hall. The plane ride back a few hours of sleep then having to come straight to school drained her.</p>
<p>Lena looked up as she made it through the library doors seeing her two friends, Sam and Veronica sitting at a table she takes a seat beside them.</p>
<p>“How was the trip? We missed you” Sam smiled as she asked.</p>
<p>“It was an experience. “ She looked between the two and smiled. “I'm glad you both didn’t kill each other.”</p>
<p>“Please twiggy here couldn’t take me if she tried. “ Veronica playfully shoved Sam some who gave her an irritated look in return. </p>
<p>“Yes well let’s just remember why the hell we’re here. “ Sam gestured to the books on the table. </p>
<p>“History isn’t my strong point. “ Veronica rolled her eyes.  </p>
<p>Lena laughed as the two continued to bicker back and forth, shaking her head with a genuine smile as she looked between the two. She looked up in the distance seeing a blonde girl making her way towards the Library door that lead outside.</p>
<p>“Whos that?” She gestured up towards the girl who they could see just out the window only to disappear as she plopped down to sit outside.</p>
<p>“ Oh thats the Frea...Ow fuck.. “ Veronica spoke up first with a smirk. Only to wince as she felt an elbow jab her side. </p>
<p>“Alex’s Sister. Her name’s  Kara, Alex’s parents adopted her over the summer.” Sam explained.</p>
<p>“Out of the blue if you ask me and shes...” Veronica piped in.</p>
<p>“ She's nice, maybe a little on the odd side. “ Sam cut her off, glaring at her, Veronica “ But nice.“</p>
<p>Lena hums “What’s so odd about her?” asks standing up to look at the girl who had her books scattered across the floor.</p>
<p>“She just.. Well she’s kind of.. I don’t know quite how to describe her. ” Sam says</p>
<p>Veronica looks at her and rolls her eyes. “ The word you're looking for is a freak.”</p>
<p>“Really, Ronnie?” Same rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“She bit an orange as if it was an apple, peel and all! Her lunch today was mashed potatoes and lucky charms.” Veronica said, making a gagging effect.</p>
<p>“Lunch barely even started, how would you know that if you're here?” Lena questions her eyebrow quirk.</p>
<p>Veronica shrugs “William and the others might have… group texted that he stole her lunch.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? “ Lena and Sam spoke up at the same giving her an incredulous look.</p>
<p>“What? If you both would join the group text you would know.“ Veronica gave them both a shrug.</p>
<p>“I think, i’ll continue to not be involved with such Neanderthals.“ Lena looked towards where she saw her last then back towards Veronica who looked at her phone only to sit up quickly.</p>
<p>“Shit! Sam! come on we need to go turn this crap in before Mr. Nile-Fuck face just fucking throws it in the Trash. ” Sam rolled her eyes as she closed the books layed out. “See you later luthor. “</p>
<p>“Bye. “ Lena watched the two hurry off as she rolled her eyes looking back to where Kara had walked out before she shrugged and stood up, grabbing her back she headed out towards the door she pushed it open she looked around seeing not many people about, her eyes finally landing on Kara who sat on her own reading her notebook</p>
<p>Lena took a deep breath feeling somewhat drawn towards the girl she slowly walked over, Noticing the girl purposely kept her eyes basically buried into her notebook. Lena stopped near her clearing her throat as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Ahem, May I?” Seeing the blondes body tense a second before she takes a deep breath and meets Lena’s gaze.</p>
<p>Lena stares into her blue eyes with curiosity, causing Kara to squirm.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but I don’t have my lunch today” Kara’s tone was soft as she looked back at Lena. </p>
<p>“Oh? I’m sorry, maybe I can share some of mine with you? “ She pretended as if she already didn’t know that, “You just- Well I just- I’m Lena” Lena stuttered under Kara’s gaze, feeling vulnerable staring into Karas sky blue eyes. Not many people usually held a Luthor' gaze.</p>
<p>She quickly moved her hand out towards Kara to shake, Almost hesitating.</p>
<p>The honey-colored blonde took her hand, “I’m Kara” she said. </p>
<p>Lena could feel the Pressure from Kara’s hand as she shook it. Lena smiled.</p>
<p>“I know” Lena pulls out her lunch bag setting it between both of them, pulling out a chocolate candy bar “You want some?”</p>
<p>Xoxoxoxo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed it, would love to hear some feedback! ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story isn't BETA'd hope you guys enjoyed it sorry for any mistakes.. Hope to see you guys soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>